Extreme Exploration
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Emma is getting private tutoring from her favourite teacher, but she realizes he's not what he seems. When he starts pushing her farther than she's ready to, she has to figure out how to save herself before she ends up doing things she never intended to.
1. The Beginning

**This is a story about Emma, set the middle of season one. Pretend like _Mother and Child Reunion_ never happened, but there is a teacher in the school named Mr. Jordan. Emma, Manny, J.T., and Toby are best friends, Emma/Sean is not going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

I never told anyone before, but I had a huge crush on our science teacher, Mr. Jordan all year. He was always so nice to me, always gave me good grades, and he cared about the environment twice as much as I did. Whenever J.T. or Toby would crack jokes about me, Mr. Jordan gave them a warning, like he was my knight in shining armour.

I walked up the front porch steps or Degrassi with Manny after lunch, and I was secretly anxious to see him.

We walked into the classroom and I could swear I saw Mr. Jordan staring at me, but he turned his attention to the desk. We sat down in our seats, right behind Toby and J.T..

"Last week's tests was extremely difficult, but some of you managed to get 100 percent," he walked over to Manny and handed her the test. "Congrats Manny." Mr. Jordan walked over to J.T. and shook his head. He walked around the class room for a few more minutes handing the tests back, then he came to me.

"Emma, I think you should come to my room after school," he whispered beside me handing me my test. I looked in shook and shoved it into my binder. Mr. Jordan walked to the front of the class room and began his lecture on humus.

"Em, whaddya get?" Manny whispered nosily, trying to get the sheet out of my binder.

"D minus," I muttered, loud enough for only her to hear.

"What? But I studied off of your notes, this doesn't make sense. _You_ are the smart one," she whispered.

"Maybe I'm just stupid," I hissed back, holding tears in. How could I have failed a test? I studied for three days strtaight, I even missed a special documentary on Discovery Network so I could review the notes. I guess I'd find out after school.

**!#&**

"Emma, it's okay. Everybody does badly sometimes," Mr. Jordan stated, right after school like he promised. We were in his class room, and he sat next to me at his desk.

"I feel so stupid, I got the easy questions wrong," I cried. He drew his chair closer to mine and rubbed my thigh.

"It's okay Emma, you'll get the hang of it, all you need is practice," he whispered in my ear. "How about this: everyday after school, I'll tutor you so you can pass this year, because you are a smart girl. And all tutoring sessions are private so I don't have to tell anyone I'm tutoring you," I solemnly nodded.

"But it will have to be at 4:30 because I have an environmental club meeting right after school at the rec centre," he said.

_Could he be more perfect?_

At the thought, I wiped my tears away and smiled. "Okay Mr. Jordan." He rubbed my knee farther back and forth until he was rubbing my inner thigh. At this, goosebumps prickled my body and I looked at him. He kept smiling and rubbing my thigh. After a few minutes, we bid goodbye and I rushed home.

**!#&**

The next day, I wore my new black shorts and _Little Miss Save The World_ t-shirt. At lunch, I sat with Manny.

"Manny, you know what happened yesterday after-school?" I asked placing my tray down on the cafeteria table.

"No," she said, her dimples clueing in she wanted to know.

"Well, Mr. Jordan promised to tutor me everyday for the rest of the term," I spoke.

"Why?"

"Because I did badly on the test, remember?"

"You have to let me see that. You couldn't have failed. And don't you think it's a little drastic? You fail one test and he's tutoring you for the rest of the year?" Manny picked up her slice of pizza and took a huge bite.

"Education cannot be taken lightly Manny," I said biting into a carrot. "He's looking out for me and wants me to do well,"

"Okay then...when is it," she asked.

"From 4:30 to 6:00."

"Whoa! Em, that's really long. What about hanging out after school? Who am I going to hang out with?"

"Stop being so needy," I replied. "You can hang out with Toby and J.T., I'm sure they wouldn't mind your company," I said.

"What won't we mind?" J.T. asked, sitting right next to Manny.

"Emma wants me to hang out with you two because she's going to be with Mr. Jordan everyday for the rest of the year," she said sadly.

"With Mr. Pedophile? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked rudely as I turned to him. "He is not a pedophile!"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but we overheard-"

"We were eavesdropping," J.T. interrupted.

"Okay, fine. We were listening to Ashley talk to one of her friends, and she said Mr. Jordan was well...touching her..."

"Well, you don't have to worry guys. I can take care of myself, and I'll prove to you that he isn't. Some people don't like his class because he is so intense about the environment, and may have spread the rumour so he could get fired," I spoke proudly.

"And if he really did, wouldn't she have pressed charges?" Manny asked, not sure whose side to take.

"All I'm saying is be careful Emma," he put a hand on my shoulder. J.T. and Manny choked back a laugh and I took his hand off politely.

**!#&**

After a grueling second half of the day, I went home to get ready. I ran upstairs to my room and completely tore out my closet.

_Should I wear a skirt or a dress? Should I curl my hair or leave it straight? Should I attempt to wear make-up or should I stay natural?_

After a few minutes raiding my closet, I came to a realization. I was going to Mr. Jordan for tutoring, not a date. I decided to stay in my regular clothes, but spray a little tropical perfume on myself. I combed my hair a little then went downstairs for a snack.

"Emma, when are you leaving for the tutoring?" Mom asked.

"In an hour, mom. And don't worry, I can walk there," I answered, pulling out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Emma, I want you to do better, so pay close attention," she said playing with my hair.

"I know mom, the mark was a surprise for me too."

"Come right home after, 'kay?" she said putting on some make-up.

"Why, where are you going?"

"I'm going out with my friends, so I hired a baby-sitter."

"Mom! I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself!"

"I know but I'm going to be out really late and Candace needs the money." I poured myself a glass and bit my tongue, not wanting to give the real reason Candace had no money.

"Love you, bye!" she said kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

**!#&**

I arrived at the school at precisely 4:28. I held my books close to my chest and made my way throught the hallways. Completely empty. Who knew such a lively school could be so dull at only 4:30?

I walked over to Mr. Jordan's room, and looked through the window. He looked casual as always, and I was glad I didn't dress up. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Hey Emma, ready for some science?"

"Yeah," I said shyly, putting my books on the table and sat next to him. We discussed the particle theory, homogeneous mixtures and minerals for about an hour until he went to get a drink. I sat quietly and inspected the room until he came back.

He rubbed my thigh again, and made his way up until he was an inch away from my rear. The hairs on my legs stood up, I was tense all over.

"Relax Emma, it's just us," he spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He kept rubbing my leg, and I eased up.

"You know, you are a beautiful girl, has anyone told you that?"

"No one besides my mom,"

"Well, you should here it more often, you are very striking. Tall blonde, I'm surprised that you aren't dating anyone."

All the alarms in my body went off. _Where was this going? Was he flirting with me? Was this allowed? What if he tried something? Should I stop him?_ My entire body tensed up.

"It's okay Emma, it's just us," he cooed. I eased a little but was still on defense. He stood up from his chair and picked up his camera.

"I like to take pictures of the students I tutor, smile!" I gave him a shy smile and he took the shot.

"You look beautiful Emma, you really do. Look," he showed me the photograph.

"I look dorky," I laughed as I stood up to leave.

"No, you could never look dorky," he rubbed my arm with his coarse hand. I half-smiled and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes were so brown, like chocolate, and they were so precise. Like he could see your soul with them.

"Hey Emma, before you leave," he handed me a pamphlet. "It's for a junior environmental club. You should join, you are very passionate about the environment."

"Yeah,"

"Emma, remember, tutoring sessions are private," he said sharply. I jumped back a little from his tone. His face softened up.

"You don't want the other students to know you have an advantage over them, because by the end of the term, you will have the highest marks," he said.

"Yeah," I repeated. He hugged me goodbye, and I walked home.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Thanks for the review, and I never thought of my story as a dark funny or ironic, but I guess that's what came across. And just so you know, I was not sexually or physically abused as a young child , I just have an overly active imagination and it was my inspiration from a dream ( I have weird dreams). **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

I walked into Mr. Jordan's office, hoping today we could concentrate on science today. I wore a bright pink skirt and black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hello Emma," he said cheerily. I greeted him and sat down. He spoke more in depth about the topics from yesterday.

"But that's the answer I put on the test,

"No, you were wrong, this is the answer," he said pointing to the textbook. I silently nodded and jotted down the notes in my book, even though that is what I said before.

"But it's okay Emma, everybody makes mistakes," he started rubbing my shoulder. After a few seconds, his hands made their way over to the strap of my shirt. He rubbed harder and harder like he was trying to force them off.

"It's okay Emma, you don't have to be embarassed," he slid the strap down a little and I flinched away from him.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," the strap hung loosely, but my shirt wasn't down. He kissed my bare shoulder.

"You are such a beautiful girl Emma," he cooed into my ear. "You're so gorgeous."

"I-I don't feel good, I should go home," I stated, but I didn't move from my seat.

"Emma, you feel fine," he yelled, making me flinch harder than I had before.

"It's okay Emma," he kissed the bottom of my neck and carressed my cheek. All of the alarms in my body went off again.

_Why was this happening? Why aren't I do anything? Did I secretly want this? Why did I have to crush on a teacher?_

Instantaneously, the alarm on his watch went off.

"Oh, have to go Emma. See you tomorrow!" In a flash, he took his briefcase and was out of the classroom. Before I could stand up, he ran back inside.

"Remember, they are private Emma," he repeated sternly. I nodded as he ran out again. I solemnly packed up my books and wiped a single tear from my eye.

**!#&**

"Emma, why are you acting so distant?" Manny asked. I snapped out of my trance and remembered where I was. I was in Mrs. Kwan's english class, but in my mind, I was still at the tutoring session the other day.

_Why had I let it go that far? Am I a slut? Is this what Ashley did for extra credit? Let teachers fidget with her spaghetti straps?_

"Emma!" Manny yelped. I snapped back to reality again. "What's wrong? Is it Mr. Jordan?" she whispered.

"Why is everything Mr. Jordan's fault?" I hissed back.

"Well, ever since you've had tutoring lessons, you've been acting all weird and like you're not even here. Is he touching you?" Manny asked, not taking her question seriously.

_Was he? Well I let him, right? I didn't stop him, so I must have wanted it, right?_

"No, and can you leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate and I don't need to be failing two subjects." Manny turned back to her work, and my mind drifted off again.

**!#&**

Since today was Friday, there were no tutoring sessions so I walked home. Mom was in the kitchen cooking fried chicken, and the whole house smelt like it.

"Hey Emma, how was school today?" She came out of the kitchen and kissed my forehead. I winced a little, but I tried to keep it cool.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She wiped her grease-covered fingers on her apron.

"Nothing," I muttered. I trudged up the stairs and slammed the door. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_What was that all about? Why did I wince? She's my mom for God's sakes!_

I sat there for a few minutes, playing with my teddy bears until my mom walked into the room.

"It's called knocking," I spat rudely.

"Emma, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"Why would you say that?" I replied, tossing my teddy bears under my bed.

"When I kissed you, you winced. You've never done that before and I thought that maybe you were bullied or-"

"Mom, no! And can you leave now?" Mom shrugged and walked out. I covered my head with a pillow and screamed until I was too tired to.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!! And if you caught the song lyric in the last half, good for you.**


	3. Wandering Hands

**Howdy yall! Anyway, I'm really happy how this story is turning out because I'm actually getting reviews and alerts, so you know I'm happy. I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer and more detailed, but not like _nasty_ detailed. So in my attempt to make them longer, there may be a huge gap between my updates, but I will really try. **

**And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like really long. I wasn't doing anything before so I must apologize. I got re-addicted to The Sims 2. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

"Hey Emma, wanna hang out today?" Manny asked anxiously. I turned around and looked at her incredulously.

"I have tutoring, remember?" I replied rudely, turning around again.

"What about after? Toby got this new game and it's so-"

"I have to do my homework," I mumbled, storming off to Media Immersion. Why

"Emma!" she whined, trailing behind me. "You're no fun anymore! All you ever do is homework, homework, homework!"

"Well, do you want me to fail?" I remarked rudely, hoping she would catch the hints and leave me alone.

"Emma! You're not failing everything!" she said as we entered the classroom and sat in front of the computer. "You got one bad grade in science, whatever! Just do an extra credit project or something. I want my best friend back!"

"Don't you care about me? Don't you care that because of my grade, I have permanent goosebumps?" Manny looked at me puzzled.

"Em, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, and no, I don't want to hang out after school."

**!#&**

* * *

After picking up a salad from the lunch lady, I scanned the cafeteria in search of my friends, if they still were. I found them at a table across from the popular eighth graders and walked over.

"Hi guys," J.T. and Toby looked up, but Manny kept eating her food.

"I'm really sorry guys. It's just that it's really stressful and I was hoping we could be friends again," I pleaded. Manny looked up and smiled.

"It's okay, it was really confusing because you never told us and you were acting all moody."

_Acting all moody? What does she know about me? How am I moody?_

"Well, since we are friends again, try this drink, it's really good!" Manny exclaimed. I looked over at Toby and J.T.. They were staring at Hazel and Paige as usual. If something was wrong with it, they would be luaghing or giggling or trying to hide their faces.

"Is it safe?"

"Don't you trust me? Here," she took a swig of the drink, swallowed and smiled at me. I took the bottle from her and took a small sip.

"This tastes really good, like fruit punch," I smiled back at her and took another sip.

"My mom said it's a brand from Manila," she gloated. THe lunch bell rang and I stuffed the drink into my backpack and headed for gym.

**!#&**

* * *

Afterschool, Itook some things out of my locker and went home quickly to change into some clothes that ewren't so sweaty. I picked out a pale blue blouse that was kinda girly, but I had nothing else that was clean. After having a snack, I walked down to school for tutoring. I searched through my locker for my lucky pen and found the drink that Manny gave me. I put it back in my backpack, picked up a random pen and walked into the classroom.

About an hour had passed before Mr. Jordan went behind his desk and got a dark blue water bottle and some of his binders.

"Mr. Jordan, axn I please go to my locker? My pen ran out of ink," I stated, already at the door. He nodded. I left my drink on the table and raced to my locker. When I came back, Mr. Jordan was sitting back in his seat and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I melted instantly and quickly sat down.

"Okay, Emma, now we are going to prepare you for the pop quiz tomorrow."

"We have a pop quiz? Can I tell my friends?"

"No!" he demanded loudly. I shook in fear. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I mean, you can't tell them. I want you to be the best!"

"Wy me? Why not Manny or Liberty?"

"Because they aren't special," he whispered. He breathed on my ear and I could feel the alarms in my body, but I didn't react to them. I was too mellowed out for some reason.

_Why am I so calm? Is it the drink? Are these the artificial ingredients in the drink that are making me feel this way?_

He slid his hand up my blouse and felt my rib cage, but I couldn't reject even I wanted to. I struggled to keep my eyes open a his rough hands went higher and higher. I finally gave in and closed my eyes.

**!#&**

* * *

I suddenly woke up. I jerked my head to the side and saw I was in the teachers' lounge.

_When did I get here? What time is it? Where is Mr. Jordan?_

I slowly turned my head to the clock.

_It's 8:30? What am I doing in the teachers' lounge at 8:30?_

With all my strength, I hoisted myself up, but felt really uncomfortable

All my clothes were on, but they were rearranged, as if someone had put them on in a hurry and left. My pants were on backwards, my shirt was rolled up, and I had a major wedgie.

_What just happened? Why isn't anything making sense? Did I fall asleep and-_

I stopped thinking as I got a severe headache. I had fallen asleep and Mr. Jordan lifted me up to the chair in the lounge but I rolled off. Yeah, that's what must have happened, but I was in too much pain to realize what really happened. I slowly trudged to get my bag and dragged myself out of the school. I just made it to the steps when I heard someone calling my name.

"Emma! Emma!" I jerked my head to see my mom and Candace running side by side towards me.

"Emma! Where were you?" Mom yelled.

"I was studying in the library," I lied. I didn't feel like telling her I fell asleep during the tutoring session.

"We were so worried!" Candace cried, hugging me.

"Emma, next tme, call her! We were about to call the police, we thought you were kidnapped!"

"Sorry," I mumbled as they dragged my to the car. I sat quietly as Mom gave me instructions on what to do next time, but I didn't really pay attention. I wondered what kind of drink Manny gave me.

_Tastes good at first and makes you mellow? So mellow that you practically pass out? Could Mr. Jordan have- No! Mr. Jordan would not poison my drink, he's just too friendly and nice._

****

Please review my story!!


	4. Professional Photographer

**Disclaimer: Do not own Degrassi**

**I corrected all the spelling mistakes, and sorry, I wrote most of this today and was in a rush to get it out because after this weekend, I won't be updating as much.**

_"Emma, you're so beautiful...beautiful...such a beautiful girl..."_

_Where was I? My eyes fluttered open and a dark figure was directly above me cooing in my ear. I tried to squirm, but I had no energy. I attempted to move again, but nothing happened. He hovered away and I felt time pass. _

_My mind was so jumbled so I couldn't concentrate or keep my eyes open. I heard beeping then someone or something opening a package. With all of my strength, I squinted my eyes to see a dark shadow cast over me. _

_"Emma...you're **mine** now..."_

_I couldn't tell what was happening, but it felt like a ton of bricks fell onto me._

_"Emma..."_

"AH!" I shrieked, practically jumping out of my bed. I panted loudly, gasping for air. When I calmed down, I glanced at the clock. _1:06am_. I saw a ton of figures emerge out of the darkness. I quickly turned on my bedside lap.

Nothing.

Leaving the light on, I slumped back into my pillow and thought about my weird dream.

_Who was that figure? Why couldn't I move? Why did I feel a ton of bricks on me?_

More thoughts raced through my mind as I flipped over on my bed.

My huge teddy bear.

My teddy bear must have gotten onto to me, so I felt something heavy. But where did the voice come from? And why did it sound so familiar?

**!#&**

* * *

It was like someone kept playing a record, rewinding, then playing it again. It was all the same with almost every teacher.

"Emma, your grades are dropping...Emma, you need to pay attention...Emma, I'm sorry, but you need to take a retest to pass," they all said. I remembered each time, I would look at them lamely and accept whatever stupid mark they gave me. What did school matter anyway? It was just a superficial way of determining how people's lives were going to end up. What if you are saint but really stupid? Does that mean you should be on welfare?

When the horricfic day was finally over, I was called down to Mrs. Sauve's room.

"Why, hello Em-"

"Why am I hear?" I interrupted rudely. She ignored it and motioned me to sit in the chair. It was pretty comfortable, like sitting on a cloud.

"Emma, we are all concerned. You started off the year excellently, but your marks kept dropping. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"There has to be. Is everything all right at home?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling excluded? Are you still friends with J.T., Toby and Manny?"

_Why was she asking me all these stupid questions? Of course I'm fine, right?_

"Yes."

"I know this is hard, but are you being abused?" I stiffened in my seat. Why did I do that? I'm not being abused.

"I don't have any bruises,"

"Well, Emma, there are a lot of different types of abuse. There's physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse-"

My heart rate sped up. Why was this happening? I was never abused like that, so why am I so tense?

"Emma, is everything okay?" I straightened myself out.

"There's nothing wrong with me Mrs. Sauve, I guess I was just slacking," I said confidently, amazed by my acting skills.

"Okay then, but you have to get in shape or you may have to go to summer school," she said kindly. "Bye."

I slammed her door behind me.

**!#&**

* * *

"Manny, school is really important to me!"

"Emma, today is Friday. That means no tutoring and all fun!" Manny cried, clinging onto my arm. It was right after-school, her, J.T. and Toby were hovering around my locker.

"I have to study!"

"Haven't you heard the phrase, _All work and no play makes for a happy person_?" J.T. spoke. Toby punched his arm.

"It's _All work and no play makes for a dull person_ you ding-dong!" Toby corrected.

"Are you implying that I'm boring?"

"No!" Toby yelped, immediately blushing. "We just want you to have some fun."

"Homework can be fun, ya know?" They all looked at me like I had a third head and started laughing.

"Don't you guys have porn to look at?" I spat, making them stop.

"It was one time, get over it," they joked. I pushed by them rudely.

"Emma, what's your deal?"

"My deal is you three! Just leave me alone!" I cried as the hallways stopped. I ran out with tears in my eyes as I left my friends totally confused.

**!#&**

* * *

"Oh my..." Mr. Jordan said, drooling over his computer screen. He double-clicked another image and practiaclly fell out of his chair.

"That is defintely my new desktop as home," he whispered to himself. He opened another file and left-clicked it.

"I can delete that ugly red-head, I've got a blond now." He dragged the file onto his email and clicked send.

**!#&**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ashley called to Toby, J.T., and Manny. "What's up?"

"Why are you talking to us? Is there an occasion? You're friends are in the living room," Toby asked rudely.

"Yes, you're sister has finally found her love for me," J.T. replied pushing past them and taking her hand. "I accept my love!"

"Eww!" She grabbed her arm away. He shyly walked back. "Yes, there is an occasion, but it does not involve love."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know why Emma was yelling at you guys in the halls,"

"Why would you care?"

"I dunno..." she remarked twirling a strand of her brown hair.

"Come on, there must be a reason," Ashley looked around and hand-signalled them to come upstairs.

"Not a word, okay?" all three of them nodded. "Okay, so everyone knows that Emma is having private tutoring with Mr. Pedophile."

"Your point?" Toby shot back, obviously jealous a teacher got more time with her than he did.

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but you know my friend Faye?"

"The retarded red-haired one?" J.T. asked sarcastically.

"She is not retarded...Mr. Jordan was touching her and she never really got conselling..."

"So the rumours were true!" J.T. yelled.

"Quiet!" Ashley whisper-hissed.

"So what was the point of this talk?"

"To tell you...Emma's really acting similar to how Faye was before and I'm just saying you should look out." She left the stunned preteens to rejoin Paige, Hazel and Terri. The three of them relocated to Toby's room.

"We have to do something!" Toby yelled.

"But what?" Manny asked, worried her best friend was in a lot of trouble.

"We have to get him arrested!" Toby yelled.

"But we have no proof Tobes," J.T. remarked.

"Then we'll have to catch him in the act."


	5. Wandering Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

_V. Wandering Eyes_

"Toby, don't you think this is a bit much? Do you know how much trouble we could get in if Mr. Raditch catches us. Over," whispered Manny into her walkie-talkie, trying not to make any sounds.

It was about an hour and a half after school, and Toby had a plan to catch Mr. Jordan in the act. They were stuffed into their lockers at the opposite end of the school where Emma and Mr. Jordan were located. They wore black clothing with binoculars hanging around their necks, and each had a walkie talkie in their hand.

"If we catch him, we won't get in trouble. We'll be heros," Toby replied. He fantasized about him being lifted by the grade eight jocks, them chanting that he was the coolest kid in school. When they put him down, Emma walked up to him and smiled.

"_My hero_," she said with a weird southern accent. She leaned in closer and Toby was ready for his first kiss when-

"Toby?" Manny interuppted. He shook out of his trance.

"Over."

"I've been sitting in this locker for over an hour and my butt is sore...over," J.T. whined.

"We have to stick it out. You heard what Ashley said," he stated.

"Dude, what is your sister was wrong? Maybe Emma is just moody. Girls are like that. Over."

"Emma is not moody! And we are not girls, we are young women. Over," the two of them argued for a few more minutes before Toby told them to shut up.

Toby pressed a button on his watch so it would light up to show the time. _4:55_.

"They've been in there for about 20 minutes. Do you think they could have gotten far? Over,"

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," Syncronized, the three of them opened their lockers and did a summersault, well, Manny did. J.T. and Toby rolled on the floor to join her.

"We've been watching too many action movies,"

"Quiet! Here's the plan. Manny, make sure the camera is fully loaded and ready to snap a picture at any moment." Manny took a picture of herself and showed him,

"Make sure you use _zoom_," his remark oozed with sarcasm. She deleted the picture and lowered her head.

"J.T., you be look out. If anyone if in the area, use the walkie-talkie to warn us," J.T. nodded.

"Me and Manny will sneak over to the room in different directions. We'll peak through the windows until we get a clear shot and run for our lives,"

"What a full proof plan. What if he uses a blanket?"

"For what?"

"Never mind. I just always pictured pedophiles with blankets," J.T. laughed. Toby scoffed as Manny giggled. Toby cleared his throat to warn them laughing time was over.

"Let operation **Save Emma Part One** commence," they set their watches and went their separate ways. Manny ran left and Toby ran right. J.T. stood there, using his binoculars to catch anyone that walked by.

Manny ran to her side of the school. She wondered for a second why she was doing this, then remembered why.

_Maybe if we catch Mr. Jordan, I'll get my best friend back._

She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and waited for Toby's call.

Toby arrived at his end of the hall and croutched down. He fixed his glasses and checked his watch.

_If we save Emma, maybe she'll fall in love with me._

J.T. used his binoculars, but not for the mission. He looked at the grime in the water fountain and the dust under doorways.

_This school is disgusting. Do they ever clean it?_

Five mintues passed and Toy turned on his walkie talkie. "J.T., is there anyone on the premises?"

"The what?"

"Is anyone there?" Toby snapped.

"Um, no. And you don't have to be so rude," he replied.

"Okay then, let operation **Save Emma Part Two** commence," he spat. Both him and Manny ran in front of Mr. Jordan's room in a matter of two minutes. Well, Manny did, Toby came about 120 seconds later.

"I made it," he gasped for air and croutched to the floor with Manny.

"Are you ready Toby or do you need another minute?" she joked. He made a face and held the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Is anyone there J.T.? J.T.?" J.T. was sleeping on the floor.

"J.T.!" he yelled. J.T. shot awake and ran over to Mr. Jordan's room.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be looking out!"

"I freaked out, okay. I don't do well when I don't get proper naps and Mrs. Kwan kept me awake _all_ English," he yelled. Manny and Toby shushed him, but it was too late.

"What are you guys doing here? School ended two hours ago!" Mr. Simpson demanded.

"Uh...we're playing hide and go seek," J.T. smiled, hoping Mr. Simpson would leave.

"Nice try, three of you, out." Mr. Simpson pushed the three hooligans out of the school.

"Don't do it again, or I'll have to tell Raditch," he spoke calmly, leaving Toby heart broken.

"We're too late, the plan didn't work,'

"I told you,"

"It's not like he's going to kill her. Next time, we'll have a better plan." Manny patted his shouder and walked down the steps.

"If there is one," Toby mumbled before joining the other two.

**!#&**

* * *

I side glanced at the clock. _5:10_.

"Well Emma, since we're done for today, do you want to see some pictures?" he grinned.

"What pictures?"

"The pictures we took together," my heart started pounding. _We never took pictures together. Did we?_

"I...I never knew we took pictures together," my voice trembled a little.

"Maybe you don't remember. Want to see them?" He didn't give me time to nod or shake my head, he just walked over to his desk and picked up a folder.

"These are great shots. You look beautiful," I calmed down a little. Maybe it was just my class photo. Nothing to worry about.

He flipped through a couple of pages until he found mine. He handed it to me, and I stopped breathing. I turned over to Mr. Jordan, and he had a plastered smile on his face like they were baby pictures in a family photo book. I took a deep breath and looked back at them.

"What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

"Was I tired? Why are my eyes closed?" My eyes felt heavy with tears.

"You said you looked better like that. You wanted to look extra beautiful,"

"Why...why are my clothes...off?" my lip trembled like a drum. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You said you wanted to feel beautiful and asked me if I could take some photos." As he spoke, I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of him. It was my doing, I wanted to look like that, so why should I cry?

"I'll be back Emma," he stood up and left the room.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks faster than I could wipe them away. _What was happening to me? Why did I willingly take off my clothes? When did I become such a slut?_ I stared at the pictures in disgust. The worst part of it all was I asked him to do it. I begged him to. Otherwise, he wouldn't have, right?

Tired of looking at my inner-self, I placed the book on his table and wiped my eyes dry.

_I hate myself. I hate myself more than anything. How could I do such a thing? What would mom think? What would Manny and the spirit squad say when they found out I was stripping? I'd be a hypocrite. Saying cheerleading was sexist and exploitation, then I go and strip. But when did I do this? I can't remember._

Mr. Jordan walked back in with two drinks.

"Want one? You've been studying really hard,"

"I think I'm just going to go home," I packed up my books and headed for the door.

"Why Emma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I rubbed my eyes for an effect.

"Is it the pictures? Don't be embarassed,"

"I just want to go home," I was almost out the door, but he grabbed my wrist. Hard. I turned to look at him. His face was snarled in the most disgusting expression, warning me that I better not leave.

"Ow, you're hurting me!"

"Why are you leaving Emma?" his voice was tense and booming. I could feel my wrist turning purple as he squeezed it tighter everytime I tried to squirm away. I finally gave up and he practically threw me at the chair. When he turned back to me, his entire demeanor changed. He looked happy like he just won the lottery. After about a minute of silence and rubbing my wrist, I spoke up.

"Um...what exactly did I say the day of those...pictures,"

"You said you wanted a second opinion on how beautiful you are,"

"But that doesn't make sense," I mumbled.

"That's what you said," he replied sharply. I sat back in my seat and hoped the day would end soon.

**Please review!**


End file.
